


Professor Kinney

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-08
Updated: 2004-06-29
Packaged: 2018-12-27 13:31:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12082032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Plot Bunny from Victoria (vicpeak@yahoo.com).  An AU fic where Brian and Justin meet and hook up at Babylon right before Justin begins his senior year at Carnegie-Mellon.  Justin then begins school, and finds that Brian is his professor!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Brian was scanning Babylon’s dance floor, desperate for someone who could attract and hold his interest. He had just received a most unsatisfactory blowjob in the backroom about ten minutes ago, and he was looking for a distraction from that disappointment. He had glimpsed a gorgeous blond dancing with two guys, but he hadn’t seen him in a while. Damn, he could move! He was probably very busy right now with those two guys.

Brian gave up his perch on the scaffolding and started moving down the metal steps toward the bar. If he couldn’t get a decent blowjob, he could at least obliterate his mind with some Jim Beam. As he turned the corner approaching the bar, he saw the blond that he had been eyeing earlier. He was at the bar sipping a nearly empty Sam Adams, leaning with his back to the bar, and searching the crowd in a bored manner. 

Brian walked up to the bar beside the blond. He made eye   
contact with him quickly before turning away to order. “Double Beam.” The bartender went off to pour Brian’s drink. Brian was taken with the blond now that he had seen him up close. He had the most beautiful eyes—bright blue. Brian turned to the blond as his drink was served up. 

“Can I get you another Sam Adams?” Brian asked.

The blond flashed a grin and said, “Sure.”

“And a Sam Adams, too,” Brian said to the bartender.

“Hi, my name’s Justin. What’s yours?”

“I’m Brian.” The bartender brought the Sam Adams, and Brian put a twenty on the bar for the two drinks. Brian raised his double Beam toward Justin and said, “Cheers.” 

Justin echoed his toast and clinked his Sam Adams bottle with Brian’s Beam. “Thanks for the drink, Brian.”

Brian smirked and leaned against the bar. “Anytime.”

Justin looked at Brian’s profile with his peripheral vision. He liked what he saw—lean, tall and sexy. Brian smelled great too. Sometimes that was the only thing that Justin needed. He could be walking anywhere, smell nice cologne, and instantly fall in lust with just a smell. Brian was wearing nice cologne that mixed with cigarettes and the scent of his leather jacket. Justin was wondering what his body really smelled like. Wondered how the skin on his stomach tasted. He wondered what his skin would smell like right before he woke up in the morning. He wondered what kind of soap he used in the shower. Justin figured if he played his cards right, he might find out.

“Wanna dance?” Justin asked.

“Sure.” 

The first line of Breakfast in Vegas by Praga Kahn reverberated through Babylon. It was one of Justin’s favorite songs, but he had never heard it played here. “Oh, my God. I love this fuckin song!” Justin exclaimed.

Breakfast in Vegas  
Praga Khan

I Smell Your Sweat On My Skin   
Breakfast In Vegas On Cocaine And Gin 

Cruisin' For Trouble And Begging For Pain   
Craving For Pleasure, A Sickening Game   
It's After Midnight, We Lost Track Of Time   
You Should Be Going Now, Into The Night   
What Did I Pay You To Make You Stay 

You Never Know When Enough Is Too Much   
A Crying Sin, Out Of Sight Out Of Touch   
The Personal Things Babe, You Keep Inside   
Let Me Tell You Something There's No Place To Hide   
What Did I Pay You To Make You Stay 

I Smell Your Sweat On My Skin   
Breakfast In Vegas On Cocaine And Gin

Brian just followed Justin onto the dance floor. He had never heard the song, but he had seen Justin dance, and he couldn’t wait to see him up close and personal. Justin immediately began to lose himself to the beat. Brian danced too, but he mostly paid attention to the wildly gyrating Justin. Justin knew every beat of the song, and twisted his body in time with the music. Brain couldn’t take his eyes away from Justin. He was wearing a sexy, light blue t-shirt that hugged his slim body. His perfectly shaped behind was encased in a pair of tight, dark black jeans. Brian hadn’t brought anyone back to his loft in a few months, but maybe Justin could be an exception. Ever since he had chased away a stalker a few months ago, Brian had been leery of inviting one-night stands to his home. Brian was starting to get hard just watching Justin dance. 

After the song was over, Brian whispered into Justin’s ear, “Wanna get out of here?”

“What did you have in mind?” Justin asked with his lips against Brian’s ear.

“My place is only five minutes away.”

“OK,” Justin breathed into Brian’s ear.

Brian grabbed Justin’s hand as they headed toward the exit. Once outside, Brian asked, “Do you want to follow me in your car?”

“I took the bus.”

“OK,” Brian said as they approached Brian’s Jeep. “Get in then.”

Brian unlocked the passenger’s door for Justin while Justin leaned against the Jeep. Brian looked at Justin for a second before coming in for a soft, wet kiss. Brian weaved his fingers through Justin’s long, blond hair, draped his body over Justin’s and felt Justin’s hard on against his hip. When Brian pulled away, they were both breathing heavy and a bit flushed. Brian walked around to his side of the Jeep, discretely adjusting his hard on in his tight jeans.   
The brief trip from Babylon to Brian’s loft was mostly quiet. And thanks to Brian’s raging hard on, he made it to his place in less than three minutes. He could hardly wait to see Justin’s naked body. His skin was so fair; he must positively glow when he’s completely nude. The blue lights over Brian’s bed would perfectly highlight every plane of Justin’s face, every shadow created by the play of lighting against his fair skin would be dark blue, and his deliciously blond hair would be electric blue. Brian realized that the blue light was almost exactly the color of Justin’s eyes.  
Justin and Brian leaned against opposite walls of the elevator, staring at each other lasciviously. Justin’s blue eyes traveled the graceful slope of Brian’s full lips. He focused on that indentation above the top lip. What is that called? I know it has a name. I learned it in anatomy class…the philtrum. That’s it! Brian’s hazel eyes focused their attention on the leather necklace that encircled Justin’s pale throat. I can’t wait to lick and suck his delicate neck. As each explored the other’s body with their eyes, they could hear the increasing sounds of their quickening breaths. 

Brian practically lunged for the elevator door. He wanted to be in the privacy of his loft as soon as possible. He wanted that soft skin and silky hair all to himself to revel in. He was looking forward to burying his face in those golden strands. Brian couldn’t get the door to the loft opened fast enough. He also noticed with some concern that his hands were shaking slightly. He couldn’t remember the last time a man had affected his body like this. As he entered his loft, Brian became uncharacteristically shy. Instead of the animalistic pouncing that he had planned once the loft door was shut, he backed off toward the kitchen to get a bottled water. Brian took a few sips as he watched Justin look around the loft. He leaned over to take off his shoes and socks. 

Justin came up behind Brian while he was bent over, placed his hands on Brian’s slim hips, and said softly, “Your place is amazing.” Brian jumped a little, startled by Justin’s sudden closeness. Brian turned too quickly and knocked over his bottled water. Justin had noticed a roll of paper towels on the kitchen island. He grabbed a few sheets, crouched down next to Brian, and handed the towels to Brian. “I’m sorry I startled you, Brian.”

“No…I don’t know. I’m usually not this clumsy,” Brian stated sheepishly. He started wiping up the water on the floor. Justin realized that they would need more towels. He stood and got more, crouched down again and helped Brian clean up the rest of the spill. “Thanks,” Brian said quietly.

“No problem. I practically caused it.” Justin looked up at the same time that Brian did. They were still crouched near the floor, so Justin stretched his hands to the floor and started to crawl toward Brian on all fours. “I should give you a special apology for causing such a mess,” Justin said with a teasing gleam in his eyes.

Brian looked at those sparkling eyes and smirked. Brian waited, crouching, until Justin was nose to nose with him. “I’ll make sure the punishment fits the crime,” Brian said as he cocked his eyebrow at Justin. Brian was feeling his usual confidence returning. 

“Mmmm,” Justin moaned, closing his eyes while imagining the possibilities. “I hope so.”

Brian raised his hand to Justin’s face and brushed his fingers through the blond hair. He cupped the side of Justin’s face as Justin relaxed, eyes still closed, into Brian’s outstretched hand. Brian couldn’t stop looking at Justin. Being this close to him took his breath away. Justin licked his lips. Brian moved forward to kiss his glistening, moistened lips and pushed through the thick blond hair to grab the back of Justin’s neck. The softness of Justin’s lips was intoxicating to Brian’s senses. He felt slightly drunk, but he knew that the two double Beams he had consumed earlier had run their course. It was Justin who was making him feel so inebriated. 

Without losing contact between their lips, they both   
pushed up onto their knees. Justin walked forward on his knees and pressed his upper body into Brian’s while his arms encircled Brian’s waist. Justin snuck his hands under Brian’s shirt, so he could feel his bare skin. Brian’s skin was hot to the touch. Justin caressed up his back slowly, kneading Brian’s back muscles. Justin heard Brian moaning as he worked on his back. Brian seemed very tense, so Justin continued to try to work out some of his tension. Brian kept his hands mostly in Justin’s hair, but sensually stroked his face and neck occasionally. Some of the tension had eased out of Brian’s body, so Justin let his hands wander towards Brian’s ass. He pulled Brian into him from behind and ground himself against Brian’s obvious hard on.   
Brian pulled away from the kiss first. “Let’s go into the bedroom. This floor is killing my knees.” Brian laughed and rose, pulling up Justin to stand. Brian kept a hold on Justin’s hand and led him up the few steps to his bedroom. 

“So, what do you like to do?” Brian asked.

“I like long walks on the beach, going to the movies…” Justin’s voice trailed off as he started laughing at the look on Brian’s face. “I’m just kidding. I like to do a lot of things. I’m versatile.” Justin smiled and said quietly, “Right now I’d just like to see you naked.”

“That can be arranged.” 

Brian pulled his shirt over his head slowly, watching Justin’s first reaction. Brian worked hard on his body, and was proud that he was fit without being bulky and obvious about it. Brian was not disappointed by Justin’s reaction. His eyes roamed all over Brian’s upper body. He let out a little sigh that Brian almost didn’t hear. Justin walked closer to Brian and licked down his neck, to his chest and over both nipples. “Mmmm,” Justin moaned and pulled his tongue back into his mouth. “You taste fuckin great—like honey. You know those honey sticks that people use in their tea?”

“Yeah.”

“That’s what you taste like.” Justin continued to lick Brian, concentrating on his neck. When he finally pulled away, he said, “I believe you were getting naked before I interrupted.” 

Brian could see the lust in Justin’s eyes like a blue flame. Justin stepped back to see the rest of Brian’s striptease. Brian pulled at the button fly of his jeans and slowly worked the tight jeans down his legs. As usual, he was not wearing any underwear. Justin took in an audible breath as Brain stood completely and gloriously naked in front of him. 

“Like what you see?” Brian asked with a smirk.

“Oh, yeah.” Justin approached Brian lustfully. He kneeled in front of Brian’s rather large cock and began to lick the underside. He reached his hands up and gently cupped his balls, feeling the weight of them. 

Brian closed his eyes and began to lose himself in Justin’s mouth. After the less than stellar blowjob at Babylon, Brian was happy to see that Justin was very good at what he was doing. Justin’s mouth was warm, and his tongue was deliciously talented. Justin teased Brian’s cock until he didn’t think he could take anymore. He was about to groan in complaint, but Justin chose that moment to begin a steady, mesmerizing rhythm. Instead of a groan of complaint, Justin pulled a moan of pleasure deep from Brian’s throat. Brian’s body began to tremble with his impending orgasm. Brain rested his hand on the top of Justin’s bobbing head, touched that soft blond hair and whispered, “Yes…yes, Justin.” He growled deeply as he came hard into Justin’s mouth, his hips pumping involuntarily. 

Justin pulled away from Brian’s softening cock and looked up at Brian. Brian had thrown his head back during the powerful orgasm and was only now opening his eyes slowly. He smiled down at Justin and an enormous smile erupted on his face. He leaned back and crashed onto the bed. Brian rested his arm over his eyes for a few seconds. He peered out from under his arm to see Justin who was now standing at the end of the bed with a smile on his face. Brian was somewhat shocked to see that Justin was still fully clothed. How the hell did that happen?

Brian sat up on the edge of the bed. Justin looked down at him as Brian’s hands tugged at the button and zipper of his jeans. “I think we’ve seen enough of me. It’s your turn now.” Justin quickly shed his t-shirt as Brian finished unzipping him. Justin kicked off his sneakers as Brian slid his jeans down his thighs, over his calves and into a black puddle on the floor. Brian reached up to take off Justin’s black briefs, but couldn’t stop himself from gently kissing Justin’s pale stomach above the briefs’ waistband before pushing the briefs into the growing puddle at Justin’s feet. Justin stepped out of the puddle. Brian pulled himself further onto the bed and stretched out his tall frame. Justin’s body was beautiful and pale like alabaster. Brian smiled when he noticed the blue light reflecting off his skin just as he had imagined it would. Justin crawled up Brian’s body, slinky like a stalking cat, a Siberian tiger—white and dangerous. Justin stopped on all fours and leaned down to kiss Brian, ferociously nibbled Brian’s lower lip, and made his and Brian’s tongues dance. Brian reached up and pushed Justin over onto his back. He buried his nose in Justin’s hair. He loved the clean scent of it. There was no perfume smell to it at all, just clean. He kissed and nibbled at Justin’s neck, licked along the leather necklace, and ran his hands down to Justin’s slim hips. He grabbed a great, big handful of Justin’s firm ass. Brian was a sucker for a firm bubble butt. 

“Do you like to be rimmed?” Brian asked.

“Yeah.”

“Are you clean?”

“Yeah, I’m clean,” Justin answered. 

Brian could hear the anticipation in the blond’s voice and see the sparkle in his eyes. “Roll over.” Justin pulled one of the pillows under him to lean on which left his ass still in the air. Brian started kissing and licking his back along his spine. He bit softly into the soft flesh right above his round cheeks, leaving behind perfect, red teeth impressions. He spread the firm cheeks to expose Justin’s hole to him. He darted his tongue against Justin’s pink hole a few times. Justin sighed contentedly as Brian’s tongue lapped at his hole. Brian was kneading and groping Justin’s cheeks as he enjoyed the taste of Justin’s ass. When Justin was moaning softly at every lick, Brian knew he was ready for more. 

He went to the top drawer of his bedside table to get the lube and a condom. Justin watched his every move through heavily lidded eyes. Brian lubed his fingers and began to slide one into Justin’s eager hole. Justin clenched around Brian’s finger and said, “More.” Brian slipped another finger in and began to stroke in and out. His middle finger brushed Justin’s prostate. Justin moaned and pushed back onto Brian’s fingers. “More, Brian.”

Brian moved to grab the condom. He tore into the package with his teeth. He slid the condom onto his erection and applied a bit more lube. Better safe than sorry, because you never know how tight someone is until it’s painful. He didn’t want to cause any pain for the young man. He slid his slippery cock into Justin easily. He was tight, and Brian was glad for the extra lube. He pushed himself further into Justin and began to fuck him a bit harder. Justin’s ass felt great around Brian’s cock. Brian and Justin found a rhythm they liked. Brian slammed into Justin as Justin pushed back bringing Brian’s cock ever further in. 

“God…f-fuck…yes…harder,” were the only intelligible words that left Justin’s mouth. Brian could feel Justin’s orgasm overtake him. He heard him moaning and gasping as he came all over Brian’s sheets. Brian rode out Justin’s orgasm, but soon continued to pump into Justin. Justin turned around and caught Brian’s eyes. Justin’s eyes rolled up into his head, and he relaxed onto the pillow for support.

“Did you think I was done?”

“Mmmm, yeah.” Justin sounded very content to continue.

“I’m not quite there yet, OK?” 

Justin looked back at Brian and said, “Take as long as you need. I’m definitely enjoying myself.”

“I noticed.” Brian began their rhythm again and Justin began to meet his every thrust. “Want to change positions?” Brian asked.

“Uh, sure.” Brian pulled out, so Justin could turn over. Justin avoided the wet spot and lay on his back. Brian hooked Justin’s legs over his shoulders and kissed Justin as he pushed himself into Justin suddenly. Justin moaned into Brian’s mouth. Brian could feel Justin’s cock harden against his stomach. Brian began to feel his orgasm building. He grasped Justin’s cock in his hand and jerked him off. Justin came for a second time right before Brian finally did. 

Brian pulled out of Justin and cleaned himself up a bit. When he looked back at Justin, his pale body was glistening with a thin sheen of sweat and afterglow. He stretched his entire body from fingertips to toes. He curled into a contented ball in the middle of the bed, his eyes closed. Brian sat on the edge of the bed and brushed Justin’s sweaty bangs away from his face. Justin’s eyes barely opened.

“I don’t usually let people stay…” Brian’s voice trailed off. 

“Oh…OK…no problem.” Justin pushed himself up to get dressed.

Brian could see that Justin was exhausted by their activities. He sighed and said, “If you help me change the sheets, you can stay.”

“Are you sure? It’s OK if you want me to leave.”

“Yeah, I’m sure. Help me get these off.” They both grabbed a side and pulled the sheets off. Brian balled the sheets and shoved them into his clothes hamper in the bathroom. He pulled a new set from the bathroom, and they quickly made the bed.

“Take a shower with me?” Brian asked. 

“Absolutely. Don’t want to ruin these new sheets.” 

Justin followed Brian into the spacious bathroom. Brian handed Justin a towel and a toothbrush. “I just went to the dentist last week.”

“Thanks,” Justin said. He walked to the sink, grabbed the toothpaste, and then began to brush. He watched Brian brushing his teeth in the large bathroom mirror. It struck them both funny at the same time. They both burst into laughter as they rinsed out their mouths. 

Brian surprised Justin with a minty, fresh kiss. Brian then moved to the shower stall to run the hot water. Justin admired the glass shower. Brian’s loft was impeccably decorated. Justin loved the modern sleekness of the décor. Brian stepped into the shower and held out his hand to Justin. Justin grasped his hand as Brian pulled him into the shower. Brian began licking Justin’s now dewy chest. Justin moaned and said, “I don’t think I can come again. I’m spent.” 

Brian reached up to retrieve the shampoo from the shelf. Justin noticed that it was rainforest scented. Whatever the hell that means. Brian squirted a dollop of shampoo in his hands and began to soap up Justin’s hair. Brian kissed Justin’s lips as he massaged his hands down Justin’s scalp and down to his neck. Despite Justin’s proclamation, Brian felt Justin’s cock starting to rise as he continued to kiss him deeply. 

“It lives,” Brian mumbled against Justin’s lips. Brian pushed Justin’s head under the water to rinse the shampoo bubbles. The bubbles slid down his pale skin, making his wet body shiny and clean. Brian’s hands chased the bubbles down his back, chest, then hips. He knelt on the shower floor in front of Justin. He kissed down the blond, downy hairs on his belly. He teased the tip of Justin’s cock with his mouth. He smoothed his stubbly chin over the head. The texture made Justin inhale sharply. Justin was amazed at the hard on he was sporting for the third time tonight. Brian’s tongue bathed Justin’s cock while stroking in a steady rhythm. Brian used his body wash to soap up his hands. Brian started stroking Justin with his soapy hands. He kissed Justin’s thighs and belly as he stroked faster and faster. Brian stopped shy of Justin’s point of no return. The water gently washed the soap away. Brian bit ferociously into Justin’s hip. Justin’s moan told Brian that he didn’t mind a bit of the rough stuff. 

Brian continued to nibble and bite Justin’s hips and thighs, leaving little red teeth marks in Justin’s flawless skin. Justin’s hips rocked forward involuntarily. He mouthed the flesh around Justin’s bellybutton, adding bite marks to Justin’s stomach. Brian turned Justin around, so he could see his perfect ass. Brian gave Justin’s cheek a firm slap. Justin leaned forward against the glass wall and raised his ass in the air for more. Brian smirked and gave him another firm lap. Brian could see the bite marks that he had left on Justin’s ass earlier. Brian was so turned on by everything that had happened. From the moment he met Justin’s eyes at Babylon, he had started imagining the blond in a million different sexual positions. Him supporting his weight on the glass wall, ass in the air, was one of Brian’s favorite, imagined positions. 

Brian took the body wash, cucumber and melon Justin noticed, and lathered the gel into a washcloth. Brian proceeded to wash Justin’s body thoroughly, alternating between kissing and rinsing. Justin was impossibly harder than he was a moment before. Brian’s cock was almost as hard as Justin’s. He didn’t want to wait any longer. He took the condom and lube from the shelf and prepared himself. He grasped Justin’s hips to steady him and plunged into Justin. Brian was amazed by Justin’s voracious sexuality. He seemed to know exactly what to do, but he didn’t seem old enough to have this much experience. Maybe he was just a natural talent. According to his first few lovers, Brian had been the same way—a natural. Justin seemed to know exactly when to push back, when to tighten his muscles, and when to just let himself go. 

Brian didn’t take as long to come as he had before. He was remembering the tired look on Justin’s face earlier, so he deliberately let himself go quickly. Justin turned and leaned against the shower wall. His eyes were barely opened. Brian took the washcloth and cleaned Justin up while he was half asleep. When he was done, he pushed Justin’s chin up, and waited for Justin to make eye contact. His blue eyes were barely slits. Brian said softly, “Justin, get out and dry off. Get in bed. I’ll be out in a minute.” Justin walked out of the shower as if sleepwalking. He half-heartedly began to dry himself off while heading into the bedroom.

Brian smiled, watching him stumble away. He began to wash his hair and body. The warm water and soap felt delicious running down his tired body. When he was done, he stepped out and began to dry himself. He brushed through his hair quickly and then walked toward the bedroom. He found a slightly snoring Justin sprawled face down on the bed. His damp towel was barely covering his body. Brian could see the bite marks on Justin’s body starting to turn barely black and blue. He smiled down at the sleeping form and sighed. He leaned toward Justin’s ass and kissed the darkening bruises. Brian turned to take out his off-white quilt from the closet and covered Justin’s body. It was pretty cold in the loft, and Justin’s skin was still damp. 

Brian turned off all of the lights and get into bed. Justin had worn out Brian’s body too. Brian usually had trouble sleeping, but tonight he just closed his eyes and drifted off.


	2. Professor Kinney

Justin awoke to the warm body next to him. He gazed at the beautiful brunette next to him. He lifted himself onto his elbow and leaned over Brian’s prone form. Brian looked very peaceful lying there, asleep. Justin gently placed his hand on Brian’s warm chest. He was hot to the touch like only a deep sleep can cause. Justin pressed his nose closer to Brian’s chest, so he could breathe in his scent. Justin could smell the faint hint of the cucumber and melon soap they had washed with in the shower, but underneath that fruity smell was the sweet essence of Brian—warm honey. Warm honey on fruit. 

Brian started to stir. Justin curled his body closer to Brian and pretended to be doing so in his sleep. He stretched his arms across Brian and put his head on his chest. Brian’s reaction was to freeze and tense. Justin glanced up at Brian’s face to gauge his reaction. Justin had never really woken up next to a lover before, but he was enjoying his morning with Brian until he felt Brian tense up. Justin could tell that what Brian had said last night was true. He hadn’t let his lovers stay overnight often enough to be comfortable around them in the morning. Justin tried to break the tension by flashing Brian one of his famous smiles. 

“Morning,” Justin said.

Brian looked down at the smiling man and couldn’t help smiling himself. When Justin smiled, the room felt brighter. He began to gradually relax his body. “Morning,” Brian replied. He hadn’t let anyone even come to his loft in almost six months, never mind stay the night. He didn’t want to let down his guard just yet. He pulled himself out of Justin’s arms and walked naked into the bathroom. 

He walked up to the mirror and peered at his reflection. He looked a little freaked out. Justin must think that he did something wrong. Brian quickly relieved his bladder and brushed his teeth. When Brian came back into the bedroom, Justin was buttoning his jeans. Justin met Brian’s eyes coolly as he pulled his shirt over his head. 

Brian cleared his throat and asked, “You want some coffee?”

“No, that’s OK. You’re obviously uncomfortable. I’ll just go.”

Brian sighed deeply. “It’s not anything you did. Come have some coffee with me, and I’ll tell you a story.”

“OK,” Justin said quietly. Justin realized he would need some coffee to keep him awake today anyway. Justin was moving into a new place with his best friend Daphne to prepare for his senior year at Carnegie-Mellon. He might as well enjoy a good cup of coffee with a gorgeous man before he had to move boxes, art supplies, and furniture. 

Brian pulled on a pair of silk boxers and walked into the kitchen. He had many state of the art appliances, but he didn’t make anything well but coffee. It was the ritual of making coffee that helped him to clear his mind now. As he took the beans out of the refrigerator, he began to explain why he hadn’t had any sleepovers lately.

“I met someone at Meat Hook about seven months ago. I was in the mood for a little domination, so I picked up this hot guy. He wasn’t a big, burly bear. He was about my height, but a bit more muscular. I could tell that he would know what he was doing in bed. I took him back here, and we had a good time. He left when we were done, and I thought that would be the end. He gave me his number and told me to call him anytime. I threw out the number and didn’t think of him again. 

“About two weeks later, he showed up outside, demanding to see me. He started to get rough with me, but not in that good sexual way. He backhanded me across the face and started to scream at me on the sidewalk out front. He screamed that I was a whore, a liar, and everything else he could think of. I shoved him and told him to get the fuck out of my face. He didn’t like that, and he began to punch me. I fell to the ground, and he kicked me until I blacked out on the sidewalk. Someone inside heard it and called the cops. 

“I had three broken ribs, a split lip and a black eye. I pressed assault charges on him. The cops arrested him after I gave my statement, but he was out on bail in less than twelve hours. He came here again when he got out and told me that I had better be careful everywhere I went. For over a week, almost everywhere I went, I saw him. Once, I saw him standing outside with a baseball bat. Everyone told me to tell the cops what was going on. It got to the point that I had to. I was losing sleep, because I was scared out of my mind. I was worried about all of my friends being hurt. I finally had to get a restraining order against him. Luckily, there are good stalking laws in Pittsburgh.”

Justin was quieted by Brian’s story. Justin decided to share his own story with Brian. “I know how you feel,” Justin began. “I had had some problems with the jocks in high school that pushed me around and called me a faggot. I just tried to ignore them. I never denied who I was, so they continued to push me. I took my boyfriend to my senior prom. When we were leaving, one of the jocks that I had had a big problem with came up behind me and smacked me in the head with a baseball bat. I almost died as my boyfriend watched.”

Brian stared at Justin, but Justin was looking down at his own hands, not meeting Brian’s gaze. Brian didn’t say anything as he walked toward Justin. Justin looked up as he drew closer. Brian could see tears in the young man’s face. He pulled Justin into a strong embrace. “I’m sorry to have reminded you of that.”

“It’s OK,” Justin whispered. “I hardly talk about it. I’m sure that’s not healthy.”

Brian just held Justin while he listened to the coffee brew. The familiar smell of the coffee calmed Brian. He pulled away from Justin and saw his reddened eyes and damp lashes. Brian brushed them away before Justin could. “Don’t ever be ashamed of your tears—they are a sign of perseverance.”

“Is that a famous quote or something?”

“Not unless I’m famous,” Brian laughed.

Justin smiled and said, “Is that coffee ready yet?”

“Yep.” Brian pulled the sugar from the cupboard and the creamer from the refrigerator. “How do you like your coffee?”

“Sweet and light.”

“OK.” Brian mixed the sugar and cream into a mug and handed it to Justin.

Justin sipped the coffee and nearly swooned. This was the best, damned coffee he’d ever had. “Did you secretly steal the secret Starbucks recipe?”

“You like it?”

“Mmmm, it’s delicious.”

“Thanks.”

They sat and chatted for about fifteen minutes. Brian asked Justin if he was starting school soon. 

“Yeah, my last year starts next week.”

“Where do you go?”

“Carnegie-Mellon.”

Brian paused. “I went there too.”

“Really? It’s a great school.”

“Yeah, it is.”

Justin realized that he was already late meeting Daphne to begin the move. He left his cell phone number with Brian. “No pressure, just a number.”

For the first time in a long time, Brian tucked the number away in his phone book. This man had some potential. Potential for what, he wasn’t sure. It helped that Justin was incredible in bed. Brian hadn’t been this sore in a long time. That’s what happens when you don’t stop until about 3am. 

******

It took Daphne and Justin two days to move their stuff in. Justin had been an hour late the first day. Justin told her all about Brian and his night with him. Justin has known Daphne for most of his life. I couldn’t remember a time when Daphne was not his friend, and he usually told her everything.

Justin thought about Brian a few times during the week. He hoped that Brian might call him, but he never heard from him. Oh, well. I had a great night with him. I don’t regret a thing. Justin spent the week buying new textbooks and getting the required art supplies. Justin loved going to Carnegie-Mellon, but he was still anxious to graduate this year after only three years in college. All of the extra courses he had taken were now paying off. He was only nineteen, but around the time he turns twenty, he’ll be a college graduate. 

Justin was looking forward to his first class. It was a course called Art & Advertising. It was only opened to serious students in their last year. There were a lot of prerequisites for this course, and Justin had worked his ass off last year to take the required courses. Justin had heard that the professor was an ad executive who had won numerous Cleo awards. He hoped that he had a lot to teach him. Justin loved to do his private artwork, but in order to make a decent living in art, he had to get into commercial art. He had taken some advertising and graphic design courses in his first and second year that really got him excited about advertising.

Justin walked into the classroom and took a seat about halfway up in the auditorium. The professor had such a demand that they gave him a one hundred seat auditorium to teach in. There looked to be about fifty students in this class. 

At exactly 10:00am, Professor Kinney walked gracefully into the auditorium. Justin almost choked on the gum he was chewing. It was Brian, his incredible fuck from last week! He looked amazing in a charcoal, pinstriped suit. The suit was obviously designer. His hair was slicked back and neat. Justin was disappointed that it wasn’t sleep and fuck tousled, as it had been last week. Justin smiled and sunk down further in his seat. He wasn’t sure what Brian’s reaction would be. He had told him that he was attending Carnegie-Mellon, but Brian hadn’t said anything about being a teacher there.

The room became silent as Brian sat on the edge of a huge desk. The only thing on the desk was Brian’s briefcase. He turned to open the briefcase, and took out the student roster. He said, “I’m going to begin by taking attendance. I want you to know that attendance is very important to me. Don’t waste my fucking time if you’re not going to show up for my class EVERY day. If you are absent from my class more than four times, you will fail. My class is fast-paced. There is no fucking around. You cannot miss an assignment. I don’t care if you skip every other class this year, but not mine.”

Brian began to read off the names as Justin tried to scrunch down more in his seat. Brian seemed like a real hard-ass. Justin couldn’t wait to get started. He loved hard teachers. There’s no challenge if they let you walk all over them. 

“Justin Taylor?” Brian called out.

“Here,” Justin mumbled.

“Where?” Brian replied, looking around the huge room.

Justin raised his hand and said, “Right here.”

Brian’s eyes flashed with recognition. He seemed upset for a moment but quickly got himself together. Justin thought that he could see his hands shaking a little. Justin would have to talk to him after class. He didn’t want to begin the class that he had been looking forward to for over a year like this. Justin was hoping that he could fix this with Brian before the lessons started in earnest. 

Brian began to teach, and Justin could tell that he was in his element. Justin could see Brian’s love of advertising and his appreciation of art. He had a slide projector that flicked through many famous ads. Justin furiously took notes during the lecture, making sure to write down every important point. Brian seemed to forget about Justin and focused on teaching. 

At 11:00am, Brian dismissed the class. Usually students are sitting counting the minutes until the end of each class, but most seemed genuinely surprised that an hour had already passed.

Justin didn’t have another class until 12:30, so he stayed to speak with Brian. Brian was sitting at the desk, putting his papers away when Justin approached him.

“Hi,” Justin said quietly.

Brian just looked at him angrily for a moment. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

“Trying to talk to you. You seemed upset to see me, so I wanted to talk to you.”

“I told you what happened a few months ago, and you do this?! Thanks, but no thanks. I don’t need another stalker.”

“I’m not a fucking stalker! I took your class, because I heard it was the best! I had no idea you were a teacher here. When I told you that I attending Carnegie-Mellon, you never even mentioned that you taught here. I’m just trying to get a good education.”

Brian said quietly, “I want you out of my class. Don’t come back.” Brian got up and started to walk away from Justin. Justin reached out and grabbed his suit jacket. Brian turned and glared at Justin. “Don’t touch me!!”

Justin quickly let go of Brian’s jacket. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry, Brian. Just hear me out first.”

“Talk fast.”

“I have loved creating art for all of my life. I always wanted to be an artist. I took some advertising classes in my first and second year here and knew I had found something I could enjoy doing while making money. I really want this, Professor Kinney. I had no idea what your last name was or who you were when I met you in Babylon last week. You have to believe me!”

Something about the way Justin talked about advertised that made Brian believe him. He could see some of himself in Justin’s face. “OK, but you’re going to work hard in my class. There are no perks for fucking the teacher. I expect you to do well, Justin. Don’t disappoint me.”

Justin sighed with relief. “Thank you, Professor Kinney. I won’t let you down.”

“You better not,” Brian said as he walked away. 

“I won’t,” Justin said to the empty room.

******

“You’ll never guess who my Art & Advertising professor is!” Justin exclaimed to Daphne as soon as he walked through the apartment door. He didn’t even wait for Daphne to ask. He just blurted out, “Brian!”

“That hot guy you had sex with last week?”

“Yep. He was angry to see me there. Remember how I told you about his stalker story?” Daphne nodded. “Well, he thought that I was stalking him. He asked me not to come back. I had to stay after class to beg him to let me stay in his class.”

“Oh, you’re soooo dramatic, Justin! I’m sure you had to beg him.”

“Well, I didn’t get down on my knees,” Justin laughed, “but I did have to convince him that I was serious about advertising.”

“So, it must be hard to keep your mind on class with this gorgeous hunk teaching.”

“At first it was. He looked absolutely amazing. He was wearing a designer, charcoal gray, pinstriped suit. But once he started to teach, he was fascinating. He’s really a great teacher.”

Justin asked Daphne how her pre-med classes had gone. She was starting to get into some pretty complex classes this year. He was glad that he didn’t have at least eight more years of college like she did. 

Justin ordered a pizza from Maria’s, and they both got down to their homework. Brian…well, Professor Kinney, had given them a big assignment that was due in a week. He had set them all up to make up an ad campaign for a fake restaurant business. He had made up a long and involved story about the business. He must have an amazing imagination. Justin began with the art portion of the proposal. He always began with the creative part first before he could begin to write the proposal. 

Justin had gotten a great idea for the project while walking home from school. He hoped that Professor Kinney was pleased with his work.


	3. Professor Kinney

Brian was sitting at his desk in the auditorium, waiting for class to start. He was thinking about the conversation that he had with Justin a few days before. Justin had impressed Brian in the last few days with insightful commentary on Brian’s lectures and consistently creative ideas. The class had its first assignment due today, and Brian couldn’t wait to see what everyone, especially Justin, had thought up for his Freedom Diner idea. He had modeled the restaurant after Liberty Diner, told the students in what section of town it was, and let them draw their own conclusions about how to promote a gay-themed diner.

Brian heard a few of his students enter the auditorium, talking excitedly. All seemed eager to show their first ideas to their professor. Brian watched Justin walk in with his portfolio and his box of art supplies. Brian could still remember the night they had spent together in his loft. He could still recall the way Justin had taken in every inch of Brian’s body. He should have known that Justin was an artist when he saw those intense looks. 

When Brian was sure the entire class was present, he began to walk to each student one by one. He took each person’s written proposal to look at later, but took the time to study each artist’s ad idea. He was impressed by only a small amount of the work. Brian asked the students to critique at certain points during the review. He asked the class to point out problems that they saw, and Brian would either agree with their statements or argue another point. He seemed to be bringing up good points to the class, but it still had to be humiliating to have to go through that criticism. Justin became more and more nervous as Brian got closer to his seat. He had seen some of the other students’ work and was intimidated by some of the creative ideas. Some of the ones that Justin had admired the most were the ones that Brian just dismissed. Justin hoped that his idea would get a favorable reaction from Brian.

“Morning, Professor,” Justin said as Brian collected Justin’s written proposal.

 

“Morning. Let’s see.”

Justin took out his ad for Freedom Diner. He had inked the inside of a fully packed diner. There were no detailed features on the patrons’ faces, but there were all shapes and sizes of people crowded into the diner. Each figure was painted in a bright watercolor of the rainbow. Brian studied the ad for a few moments. Justin could feel his hands sweating and quickly wiped them off on his jeans.

“I like it,” Brian finally said.

“Thanks,” Justin whispered.

“But there are a few things wrong with it. Can anyone tell me what the problem might be?”

The class was mostly silent on Justin’s work. He was glad that most liked his idea, but he was still dreading what Brian was going to say.

“Well, the one thing that comes to mind for me is how will this ad look in black and white? I told you all that this was a local diner, so it stands to reason that this ad may be published in the local newspaper in black in white.” Brian turned to Justin and said, “You have to anticipate everything that the client may want. The only thing I would have done differently was to make a separate ad that could be run in black and white. If you had created both a black and white and a color ad, I would have given you an A on the artwork. Your style is fantastic, and I like the way you tried to included every walk of gay life in your ad.”

Justine smiled at Brian, “Thank you,” he mumbled.

Brian just nodded and moved on to the next student. Justin turned his attention to the next student’s work and tried to pay attention. While he was watching, he was thinking up another ad idea in black and white. He was determined to think of something. By the end of class, Justin had thought of a great idea.

 

Brian poured over the students’ proposals after he grabbed a quick bite to eat at Chan’s, his favorite Chinese restaurant. There were a lot of very talented students this year. He found himself only correcting no more than a few things in each proposal. He better watch out or these kids will be taking over his job at Vanguard sooner than he thought. He was especially impressed with Justin’s proposal. He was glad now that he hadn’t insisted on Justin leaving the class. Justin had proved with this project that he was more than qualified to be in the class. 

 

Justin hunched over his artwork while Daphne scrutinized her advanced anatomy book. Justin hoped that Brian liked his new ad as much as he had liked the color one.

When Daphne decided to take a break, she came to peer over Justin’s shoulder. “Freedom Diner? I thought you turned that in today.”

“I did, but Brian had a problem with that one, so I’m going to create this one and show it to him tomorrow.”

“What a jerk! He made you redo an entire project?”

“No, he liked what I did. Really. But there were a few problems, and once he said what they were, I completely agreed with him. I’m doing this on my own time. He didn’t ask me to make something else.”

“You’re crazy!”

“Yeah, I know. But I just want it to be perfect.”

“I still think you’re crazy!”

 

Brian noticed that Justin was taking his time after class today. It was obvious that his student had something on his mind. Brian climbed the few steps up and sat on the back of one of the auditorium chairs right in front of Justin.

“What’s on your mind, Justin?”

“I was thinking about what you said yesterday about my ad.”

“And?”

“I completely agree. I didn’t think of the black and white print angle at all. So I worked on something last night.” Justin began to unzip his portfolio as he continued to talk. “I don’t expect you to accept it as part of the assignment, because it’s a day late. I just wanted to get your opinion on it.”

Justin held up his finished ad, and Brian smiled. It was the same drawing he had done in color, but he had added facial expressions to the patrons and some outrageous clothing that didn’t need to be in color to tell you they were over-the-top. 

“Perfect!” Brian said. “Brilliant! You used the same concept, so the ads are linked in color or not. You don’t need the colors of the rainbow to tell you that this is not your average breeder diner. I absolutely love it!”

Justin couldn’t help himself when he heard the praise from Brian’s lips. He wanted to kiss him. He leaned forward and brushed his lips lightly over Brian’s. He wasted no time pushing his tongue into Brian’s warm mouth to explore. Brian began to relax into the kiss and return Justin’s passionate kiss. They both got lost in the kiss and forgot where they were. Justin absentmindedly brushed his fingers down Brian’s maroon dress shirt. He tugged lightly on Brian’s tie as if to pull Brian closer, but there was no way for Brian to get any closer unless he jumped into Justin’s mouth. 

Brian was the first to pull away. “We can’t do this here.”

“Where then?”

Brian was conflicted. They shouldn’t just not do it here; they shouldn’t do it at all. This was Brian’s student. He couldn’t risk his teaching job. “I can’t do this. I’ll lose my job.”

Justin sighed. “You are the best fuck I’ve ever had. I want to recapture that.”

“Ahhh, stroking my ego. Good plan.”

“Is it working?”

“A little,” Brian admitted.

“Come back to my place. My roommate won’t be back for another two hours. We’ll have the place to ourselves. Please…I want you so much.”

Brian was surprised when he heard himself say, “OK.” He usually didn’t give in to begging and stroking his ego. Maybe he should just admit to himself that he had also been trying to recapture his night with Justin. Justin had worked his body expertly that night, and he was eagerly anticipating exploring with him again.

 

Justin and Brian arrived at Justin’s apartment in record-breaking time. Justin fumbled with his keys while Brian was behind him, kissing his neck. “You’re distracting me! I can’t get the fucking key in the f…” The key slid home at that moment and Justin burst through the door and pulled Brian in behind him. Justin slammed the door shut and pushed Brian against it.

Brian moaned into Justin’s mouth as Justin clamped down onto his lips. Brian’s hands traveled the curves of Justin’s body as if searching for just the right valley to settle into. His hands finally found a home at Justin’s firm ass. Brian had to admit to himself that he had thought fondly of this ass more than once since he had met Justin. 

Justin’s hands were doing some wandering of their own over Brian’s hips, chest, shoulders…everywhere that he could reach. Justin began to loosen Brian’s tie and unbutton his dress shirt. He wanted to get to Brian’s skin.

“You’re wearing too many clothes!” Justin complained before pushing off Brian’s suit coat.

“Be careful! That’s Armani!”

Justin laughed at Brian’s reaction, but he pulled away and folded Brian’s suit jacket neatly on the edge of the couch. “Is that better?”

“Much. Now come back over here.”

Justin walked back to Brian and leaned in to kiss him more slowly and sensually than they had been moments ago. Brian matched his less intense kiss as they lingered just inside the door. Brian was rapt to the gentle sucking motion of Justin’s mouth on his. Justin pulled away from Brian’s lips and began to kiss slowly down Brian’s sensitive neck. He spread apart the already unbuttoned dress shirt and leisurely caressed Brian’s chest and stomach. He grazed the tips of his fingers over Brian’s stomach, slightly tickling Brian. His stomach muscles fluttered in response. Justin’s strong fingers moved across Brian’s tense back muscles. Years of art had strengthened Justin’s fingers perfectly. Brian could feel the tensions of the day and any moral objections he may have still had melt away with Justin’s massage. Brian couldn’t remember why he had ever thought of stopping Justin. Justin’s fingers then roamed back to Brian’s stomach as he began to unbuckle Brian’s belt.

“Is this Armani too?” Justin murmured, lips still pressed against Brian’s neck.

“Mmmm, Donna Karen,” Brian barely responded.

Justin moved to place Brian’s belt with the discarded suit jacket. When he turned back, he looked at Brian who was leaning against the door with his eyes closed and his opened shirt framing the bare skin of his chest and stomach. Justin could see how hard he was through his soft pants. Justin licked his lips in anticipation as he stood there transfixed.

“You’re so beautiful, Brian.”

Brian’s eyes opened slowly, and he smiled at Justin. Justin had never seen someone so confident. Most people when complimented on their good looks get self-conscious. Brian took the compliment with a simple smile as if he knew without a doubt that Justin was right. Brian never seemed full of himself, though. There is a dangerous tightrope between confidence and obnoxious egotism. As far as Justin could see, Brian never lost his balance.

Brian reached out to Justin, pulled him close, and kissed his forehead. “I assume there are other rooms to your apartment, or are you going to keep me in the living room the entire time?”

“No, I definitely want to get you to my bedroom very soon.”

“Lead the way, Justin.”

Justin led Brian down a small hallway to his room. Brian looked around Justin’s room. It was slightly disheveled. There were art supplies and a few piles of dirty clothes scattered around. Brian’s eyes were caught by a few of Justin’s personal pieces of work. There were a few canvases hung neatly on the walls. A few were abstracts, but the nudes were more breathtaking. Brian walked toward one in particular. It was a male figure reclining on a bed. The entire canvas was painted in variations of the color green and broken into fragments like stained glass. 

“I’ve never seen any of your non-commercial work. This is great. I love it.”

“Thanks.”

Brian walked around the perimeter of the room with his hands clasped behind his back. He took in each work as Justin squirmed behind him. He hated people critiquing his work, and with Brian also being a teacher, it was even more uncomfortable. He tried once to distract Brian with a kiss, but he pulled away and continued to look around. 

After Brian looked at the last canvas, he turned to look for Justin and found him squirming under the scrutiny. 

“You shouldn’t be so self-conscious. These are fucking amazing! Have you shown your work?”

“In a few student shows, and a few times at the Gay and Lesbian Center downtown. A couple of coffeehouses too.”

“Do you sell a lot?”

“Enough.”

Brian smiled. “Good. I love to see talent recognized.”

“Which is your favorite?”

“This one,” he answered, pointing to the green nude.

Justin just nodded taking in Brian’s answer. Brian pulled away from the canvas, remembering his original intent. He began to kiss Justin’s lips, tugging the full bottom lip into his mouth. Justin moaned faintly. Brian responded by intensifying the kiss, pushing his tongue softly into Justin’s mouth. He lifted the edges of Justin’s dark blue sweater, so he could touch Justin’s skin. He pulled out of the kiss to drag the sweater up and over Justin’s head. Justin continued the kiss while he pushed Brian’s shirt over his shoulders. Brian unbuttoned the cuffs for Justin. Justin took the shirt and folded it neatly on his chair. Also Armani, he noticed.

They pressed their now bare chest together and kissed deeply. Brian’s hands went to work on Justin’s jeans, while Justin’s did the same with Brian’s pants. The material of Brian’s pants was incredibly soft. Justin didn’t own many nice clothes, but he grew up in a nice upper-middle class neighborhood. He could spot designer clothing by texture, sight, and cut. Brian clothes were expertly tailored for his body. Everything was snug enough to show the lines of his incredible body without being vulgar. Justin and Brian toed off their shoes and pulled their pants off. Justin made a show of folding his jeans as neatly as Brian folded his pants. Brian noticed Justin impersonating him and swatted Justin’s arm. He was laughing at Justin, so he didn’t take it too personally.

Brian was wearing tight, seamless, black boxer briefs, and Justin was wearing plain white briefs. Both men were obviously hard and completely turned on by the other in his underwear. Brian shed his briefs a moment before Justin did. The afternoon sun came in through the opened blinds in Justin’s room. Blocks of bright sun reflected off their now naked bodies. Brian traced the outline of the bright patches on Justin’s skin.

“You fucking glow,” he said softly. He leaned to kiss the center of the patches on Justin’s pale skin. Justin sighed, feeling the soft licking and sucking of Brian’s mouth on his body. 

“That feels so goooood,” Justin’s voice trailed off as Brian’s mouth surrounded his cock. He slowly began to draw his lips up and down over Justin’s hard on. Brian kept the rhythm slow and steady. 

Justin was close to an intense orgasm when Brian stopped. “I don’t want you to come yet.” Justin lifted his heavy-lidded eyes to Brian’s face and just nodded. “Lie down on the bed,” Brian instructed.

Justin flopped down on his bed and looked up at Brian with adoration. Brian pulled some lube and a condom out of his pants. He then climbed onto the double bed and crawled toward Justin’s body. He opened the lube and applied some to his fingers. Justin watched as Brian lifted up his legs and brought his fingers closer to Justin’s hole. Justin moaned as one of Brian’s fingers entered him. Justin had thought that this would be just a quick fuck. They had been so intent on getting into the apartment, and the first kiss at the door was so unbelievably intense. Then Justin brought the pace down to a slow and sensual one, and Brian hadn’t seemed to mind the change in pace. Somehow that change of pace had made it seem not as much like a quick fuck to Justin anymore. He felt that Brian was enjoying every inch of his flesh as if he were cataloging every response for next time. Justin was hoping that there would be a next time. He was beginning to think that he and Brian might have a chance at a relationship. Both of them admired and respected the other’s work, body, and quick mind. It had been a while since Justin had felt like anything more than someone’s good fuck for the night.

Brian realized that Justin was more than ready for him. He pulled out his fingers and rolled a condom over his erection. He applied lube and entered Justin. He kept up the languid pace they had set earlier. Is this what heteros call “making love”? Brian didn’t care anymore. He was enjoying this young man’s body beneath him. He enjoyed watching Justin’s eyes close as he groaned. He enjoyed leaning to kiss his lips, neck, shoulder, whatever he could reach. Brian wasn’t in any hurry for this to end. He remembered the first time he was with Justin. It had been much more frenzied. Once Brian had entered Justin, it was a furiously paced fuck. This was nice, comfortable, sweet even. 

Justin looked up at Brian and caught him staring with a strange look on his face. Not strange-bad, but strange-sweet. Justin didn’t say anything to break the moment. He continued to look back at Brian. He closed his eyes for a moment as he came closer to his orgasm, and Brian said, “Keep your eyes opened.”

“Why?” Justin said, breathless.

“I want to see your eyes when you come.”

Justin got closer and closer, and Brian kept his eyes focused on Justin. He couldn’t remember seeing anything as amazing as Justin’s struggle to keep his eyes opened. It was like the world was too intense for him at that moment. Brian could see more signs that Justin was close. His ass muscles tightened around his cock a few times, his body temperature felt warmer, he could see a blush rising across Justin’s chest, his breathing quickened, he grabbed fistfuls of the sheets, his eyes wanted to close. Finally, Justin began sighing Brian’s name over and over quietly. Brian allowed Justin a moment to close his eyes.

“Open, Justin.”

“Fuck!” 

Justin opened his eyes again. He came almost immediately. Watching and feeling Justin’s orgasm run through him brought Brian to his own orgasm. Brian collapsed onto his elbows on top of Justin. Brian could feel Justin’s hot breaths against his neck. Brian had curled his face into Justin’s shoulder, kissing his chest and shoulders. He then settled his cheek against Justin’s chest, listening to Justin’s heart slow down.


	4. Professor Kinney

Brian and Justin were lying on Justin’s bed talking. Both had donned their pants, but were still shirtless. Occasionally, Brian or Justin would touch or kiss casually. Brian was really enjoying Justin’s company, much to his surprise. He had been in a few relationships in his life, but the last one had been about five years ago. Brian had thoroughly fucked up that relationship by cheating on Jacob. He came to understand that he might never be monogamous. He enjoyed sex too much and had yet to find an equal to keep up with his libido. Brian had spent the last five years single and decadent. 

Brian shared a bit of his relationship past with Justin. He told him about Jacob and his few other serious partners. Brian confessed to Justin that he had grown up with the worst example of a marriage with his parents. He explained, without going into great detail, about the physical and verbal abuse doled out by Jack and Joanie Kinney on a regular basis. Brian found himself telling Justin things about his life that he hadn’t shared with many people. Justin was surprised when he told Justin that he had a lot of fears that he would be a bad father to Gus because of the way he had been raised.

“You have a kid?!” Justin exclaimed incredulously.

“Yeah, his name is Gus. He’s three.” Brian reached for his wallet to take out a recent photo. It was a family photo with Melanie, Lindsey and Brian posing with Gus. Brian pointed out each member of the family. 

“Melanie and Lindsey are a couple?”

“Yeah. I’ve known Lindsey since college. She’s my best friend.”

“Like me and Daphne.”

Justin told Brian about his high school boyfriend Ethan. He was the boyfriend that he had brought to his high school prom. Brian was impressed with Justin’s maturity about the bashing and the break up of his and Ethan’s relationship. Justin told Brian about the physical therapy he had had to endure to get his drawing hand to work again. 

“I’m glad you were able to make a full recovery. The world may have been deprived of all of these paintings!” He was again breathless while he looked around the room at the amazing work there.

Justin was deliriously happy just talking to Brian. Justin found him so easy to talk to. From Brian’s own descriptions of himself, he had come a long way emotionally from his abusive days in the Kinney house. Justin had his own problems with his mother and father accepting him. He knew how much work it must have been for Brian to get where he was, both professionally and emotionally. He was very impressed with Brian. He was aware that Brian was a good fuck and a good teacher, but it surprised him to learn he was also a good listener. 

Justin and Brian chatted non-stop. When they heard Daphne enter the apartment, they realized that they had been talking for almost two hours. 

“Get dressed. I want you to meet Daphne.”

Brian and Justin put their shirts on and walked out to the living room. They caught Daphne running her fingers over Brian’s suit coat that was still draped neatly on the couch. 

“Hey, Daph. You’re late tonight.”

“Yeah, sorry about that. I stayed late with my study group.” Daphne eyed the dark haired stranger at Justin’s side. Daphne quickly put two and two together—label queen, gorgeous, older man. “You must be Brian.” She reached to shake his hand.

“How did you guess?”

“Justin has told me enough about you to guess.”

Brian arched an eyebrow at Justin and Daphne. “Really?”

Daphne was quiet, thinking that she had really made Brian mad at Justin for telling her things. “I’m sorry,” she said to no one in particular.

“Don’t be sorry, Daph. He’s just kidding. Tell her you’re kidding, Brian.”

“I’m just kidding.” Brian said with a smile on his face. He could see Daphne relax. Brian walked up to Daphne and raised her chin to meet her eyes. “I don’t mind that he talks about me. As long as it doesn’t get back to the school, I am OK with it. OK?”

“Yeah. So what are you guys up to tonight?”

Brian looked at Justin. “Have any plans, Justin?”

“Nothing.”

“Would you like to come out with me and my friends? I usually meet them for dinner and then go to Babylon. Are you two interested?”

“Me?” Daphne questioned.

“Yeah, why not? Justin’s never taken you to a gay bar before?”

“Well, I went to a gay bar with him before but not a club. Oh, this is going to be so cool! I need to find an outfit! Justin, you have to help me!”

Justin laughed at Daphne. “Of course I’ll help you!” 

“I’ll need to take a shower first!” Daphne said.

“Me too. So go! Hurry up!”

 

“I’ll go back to my place, shower, and then I can come pick you guys up. Is that OK? An hour or so?”

“Yeah, that would be great, Brian. Thanks!” Justin walked Brian back to his room to collect the rest of his clothing. “Thanks for inviting me and Daphne. You didn’t have to do that.”

“No problem. I want to show you off to my friends.”

“Oh, really?”

“Yeah.” Brian looked into Justin’s beautiful eyes and kissed him softly.

“So…” how could Justin put this? “How will you introduce me to your friends?”

“Everybody, this is Justin. Is that good?” Brian laughed. “I don’t know, Justin. How do you want me to introduce you?”

“I don’t know,” Justin said shyly. “How do you feel about me?”

Brian let out a huge breath. “I…uh…I’m…I’m not good at this, Justin.”

“Just tell me how you feel. It’s easy.”

“Yeah, for you it is, but not for me.”

“Fine. I’ll go first.” Justin cleared his throat. “I think you’re incredible. You’re sexy, smart, kind. I feel great when I’m with you. I enjoyed just talking to you earlier. I also think you’re a great teacher. I’d love to get to know you better. If you want to.”

“I…yeah…I would like that.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“So, how will you introduce me?”

“I don’t know yet. We’ll see what comes out of my mouth when they ask.”

Brian and Justin laughed as Justin walked him out. He gave Brian a kiss and said, “I’ll see you in about an hour.”

Justin heard a low whistle behind him. Daphne was standing there in her robe with a big white towel on her head. “That was some kiss!!”

Justin chased her all the way to her room and tackled her to the bed while tickling her. “Spying on me, huh?!”

“No, no,” Daphne gasped in between tickles. “I just walked in, I swear!”

“Yeah, right! Perv!”


	5. Professor Kinney

Brian pulled up in front of Justin’s apartment, and Justin and Daphne rushed out the front door, smiling and giggling. Justin was wearing faded jeans that fit him perfectly and a tight-fitting, light blue polo shirt. Justin looked delicious. Brian smiled genuinely at Justin as he hopped into the front seat. Justin gave him a huge sunshiny smile. Daphne sat in the back seat, chattering away to Justin. Brian was marveling at the speed that words were coming out of Daphne and Justin’s mouths. It was like they had a language all their own, and if you didn’t think fast, you had no chance of ever keeping up. Brian was a little annoyed with the teenage behavior, but he had to remind himself that they are teenagers. He eventually got used to their incessant banter and even joined in. Brian could tell that Daphne had just a little crush on him. She would lean in and touch his shoulder whenever he said something to them. It was sweet in a never-going-to-go-there way.

Brian pulled into a parking spot along Liberty Ave, and they got out and started walking toward the Liberty Diner. Justin was feeling a little nervous about meeting Brian’s friends. He was also wondering how Brian would introduce him. Justin was optimistic about starting something serious with Brian. Even though Justin had only had one serious boyfriend before and was only nineteen, he was hoping that Brian would take him seriously. Then again, Brian didn’t exactly seem to have had much experience with relationships either. He definitely didn’t want to be a fuck buddy or just friends. 

“Justin! Are you paying attention?” Daphne asked.

“Um…no. Sorry.” Brian was a little bit ahead of them, so Justin whispered to Daphne, “I’m wondering how Brian will introduce me. I’m nervous.”

“Oh, OK. I thought you were upset that I tagged along.”

“Don’t be so stupid. I’m so happy you’re here.”

Daphne put her arm around Justin’s waist as they walked toward the door. Brian noticed Daphne and Justin walking arm in arm and just smiled at them. Daphne said to Brian, “I’m sorry. I’m hogging your man.” She unwound her arms from Justin and gently pushed him toward Brian. Brian caught him in his arms and gave him a small kiss. Daphne walked around them to open the door. “Come on, hurry. I’m hungry!”

Brian kept his arm around Justin’s waist as they entered. All eyes were on them. Justin turned, slightly embarrassed at the attention, and buried his face in Brian’s shoulder. “Brian, why are they staring at us?”

“You’re fresh meat, Sunshine. And you’re with me.”

Brian saw that Emmett and Ted were sitting alone in one booth, and Melanie, Lindsey, Gus, Michael and Ben were filling the next booth. Michael spotted Brian first.

“Hey, Brian! Come sit with us!”

It was obvious that there was no room at Michael’s table, but they walked over to say hello to everyone. Justin recognized Lindsey, Melanie and Gus from Brian’s family photo. Gus squirmed out of Lindsey’s lap and ran to his father. “Daddy! Daddy!”

“Hey, Gus! How’s it going?” Brian leaned down to pick him up.

“Goood. I’m eatin’ all uncle’s French fries, Daddy!”

“Oh, yeah? They’re the best when you steal ‘em from someone else, huh?”

Gus smiled, “Yep.” Gus was distracted by the blond who was still clinging to Brian’s side. “Who’s that, Daddy?”

“That’s Justin. Justin, this is Gus.”

“Hi, Gus! Gus, this is my best friend, Daphne.” Justin said introducing Brian’s son to Daphne.

“Daffy?”

Justin just laughed. “Well, sometimes she’s daffy! It’s Daph-ne,” Justin said enunciating his friend’s name.

“Daff-knee!”

“That’s it, Gus. Daphne.” Brian turned to Lindsey, “He’s getting really good with pronouncing names, huh?”

“Yeah, he is. He never stops talking. Remember when we were trying to get him to talk? Well, these days I would do almost anything for an hour of silence.”

“Well, you know he’s welcome to stay with me anytime. Just let me know, OK?”

“OK, we might take you up on the offer…soon!”

Michael had been strangely quiet throughout the entire exchange of names. Brian decided to formally introduce Justin to Mel, Lindsey, Ben and Michael.

“Um, everyone, as you heard, this is Justin and his friend, Daphne.” Brian pointed at each person as he said his or her name. “This is Lindsey, Melanie, you’ve met Gus, Michael, and Ben.”

Ben was smiling as Justin finally met his eyes. “Professor Bruckner! Oh, my God! How are you?” 

Ben rose to give Justin a warm hug. “I’m doing great! How about you? How is your last year going?”

“Really great! I’ve got some amazing teachers this year,” Justin said as he glanced quickly at Brian.

Michael was looking at Ben and Justin strangely, so Ben explained. “Justin was one of my students at Carnegie-Mellon last year. Very bright! It’s great to see you, Justin.” Ben had some suspicions about how Brian knew Justin. He hoped that he wasn’t screwing around with one of his students. He had thought that Brian was smarter than that.

“So, where’d you pick this one up, Brian?” Michael asked not bothering to disguise the contempt in his voice for Brian’s newest trick.

“We met at Babylon about a month ago. I haven’t been able to get him out of my mind since.” Everyone just stared at Brian’s admission. 

Justin was grinning from ear to ear. Daphne was tugging discretely on Justin’s sleeve, but Justin couldn’t feel it. He was numb and smiling like an idiot. Brian leaned in and gave Justin a kiss.

Brian handed Gus back to Lindsey. “Well, Mikey, looks like you’ve got a full house, so we’ll go sit with Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum.”

“Hey!” Emmett exclaimed. “Which one of us is Tweedle Dum?”

Brian just ignored Emmett and sat down, pulling Justin into the seat next to him. Daphne squeezed herself into the booth next to Justin. Justin had to practically sit in Brian’s lap, but neither seemed to mind too much.

Emmett looked back and forth between Justin, Brian and Daphne. “So, who’s going to introduce us to this absolutely dreamy blond?”

“His name is Justin. This is his friend, Daphne. Daphne and Justin, this is Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum—also known as Ted and Emmett.”

Justin shook their hands. Emmett seemed really nice, and he was dressed so outrageously that there was no mistaking him for anything but gay. No straight person had that kind of fashion sense. Ted seemed OK too. He looked a little bit sad. Justin smiled especially wide for Ted’s benefit, and Ted couldn’t help but respond to Justin’s warm smile. Justin said, “Nice to meet you both. It’s nice to meet some of Brian’s friends.”

“I wouldn’t exactly call us that,” Ted replied. “We’re more along the lines of, what was it again? Ah, yes! Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum! As you can see, Brian has great respect for us,” Ted said sarcastically.

“Now, Theodore. That is not true. Didn’t I just give you a wonderful forty-fifth birthday gift?”

Ted rolled his eyes and ignored the overestimation of his age. “If you call gift certificates for botox a gift!”

Everyone at the table laughed. Justin could tell that Ted was the butt of a lot of their jokes, but he seemed to take it well. Justin made a resolution to be extra nice to Ted. He hated to see someone who was reasonably good looking lacking any self-confidence. Justin knew that with a little support, Ted could be a knockout. 

Emmett smiled at Justin. “So where did you two meet? I was trying to eavesdrop on your conversation next door, but I missed some of it.”

“I met Brian a few weeks ago at Babylon.”

“A few weeks ago?” Emmett turned to Brian. “I thought your motto was ‘no repeats’?”

“He changed my mind.”

“That good, huh.”

“Yep.”

“Hmmm, interesting,” Ted commented. “You better watch out, Brian. People may start to believe the tin woodsman does have a heart.” 

Justin gave his best smile, and Emmett squealed, “Oh, Gosh! You’re so cute! What the hell are you doing with Brian? You should be with someone kind and caring with a certain Southern charm and outrageous fashion sense.” Emmett started preening as if he were having his picture taken.

Justin immediately liked all of Brian’s friends. Michael seemed a little quiet, but he figured that since Ben had explained that he knew Justin in a student/teacher kind of way, he would calm down. He was probably just suspicious that Justin knew Ben.

A woman with flaming red hair approached their table with an order pad. “Hey, Brian! Who are your friends?”

“This is Justin and his friend, Daphne. Daphne and Justin, this is Debbie. She is Mikey’s mom and my surrogate mom.” Brian smiled at Debbie, and she gave him a great big smile back. Justin could tell that everything that Debbie did was in a big way. 

“When Brian and Michael were in high school, they were inseparable!”

Justin smiled. “That’s how me and Daph were. Well, we still are. We share an apartment together.”

“It’s good to have good friends like that. They’ll never let you down. So, what can I get for you?”

Everyone ordered their food and continued to laugh and talk while they waited for their food. When everyone was finished, everyone but Melanie, Lindsey and Gus began to head off to Babylon. 

Ben pulled Brian aside to talk with him. “Brian, is Justin one of your students?”

“Yeah, he is.”

“Do you know what kind of trouble you could get into?”

“I know, Ben. But he’s a fucking great guy. He’s smart, talented, beautiful…”

Ben smiled in spite of his concerns. “I haven’t heard you talk like that in a long time. Hell, ever! Even with Jacob.”

Brian sighed, “I know. I’m scared out of my fucking mind!”

“Just take it slow. He’s young.”

“I have been. It’s good.”

Brian grabbed Justin around the waist as he tried to walk by Brian. “Hey, sexy! Where you going? Find someone hotter?”

“Yeah, but I think you made me lose him.” Justin made a show of looking all around for his “hot guy”. Brian didn’t buy it for a second.

“Whatever, Blondie! Get your tight ass in the Jeep.”

Justin sighed heavily. “I might as well. Maybe that hot guy went to Babylon.” Brian grabbed Justin tight and gave him a smoldering kiss in the middle of the diner. “Well,” Justin said catching his breath, “you can be my backup plan, I guess.”

Brian smacked him lightly in the back of the head and gave him another kiss. Ben watched the entire time. Ben had met Brian when Brian started teaching at Carnegie-Mellon. He had almost lost hope that Brian would find someone smart and sexy enough to challenge Brian’s views on life and love. But seeing Brian interact with Justin gave Ben some hope. Maybe Brian Kinney wasn’t destined to be alone for the rest of his life after all.


	6. Professor Kinney

Brian dragged Justin to the Jeep, and Daphne trailed behind them. “Backup plan, huh?” Brian asked jokingly.

Justin laughed and kissed Brian passionately when they reached the Jeep. “You guys are so cute together!” Daphne squealed. “I can’t wait to see all of the hot guys at Babylon!”

Justin laughed and asked, “You do realize that they’re all gay, right?”

“Duh! I know. Doesn’t mean that I can’t look at them.”

“I guess.”

All three of them climbed into the Jeep and headed to Babylon. The rest of the gang was already there when Brian, Justin and Daphne entered. Daphne looked around in awe as Brian and Justin joined everyone at the bar. Justin took the liberty of ordering Daphne her favorite drink. He and Brian also ordered Sam Adams. Brian paid for their drinks without comment.

“I’ll get the next round, Brian.”

“OK,” he replied knowing full well that he wasn’t going to let Justin spend a dime. He knew how expensive it was to go Carnegie-Mellon, so he didn’t want Justin to have to worry about the drinks tonight. Besides, he really liked Daphne. She was in pre-med courses, which are even more expensive than Justin’s courses. 

Brian never worried about money. He made enough money in advertising that he didn’t need the teaching job. He had rejected a few offers from various colleges before he finally accepted the one at Carnegie-Mellon. He was surprised when in about six months he began to look forward to teaching his students more than he looked forward to going to work at Vanguard. He enjoyed the recognition he received at Vanguard, but not as much as the respect he got from his current and former students. He still had students that came to see him at Vanguard. Many of them had great jobs with other firms. They didn’t seem to be fishing for work; they genuinely wanted to say thanks to him for everything he had taught them. Brian had often toyed with the idea of starting his own agency. He knew of many clients who would leave Vanguard to follow him to the ends of the earth. 

Brian glanced at Justin as he easily chatted with his new friends. Brian was surprised that even Michael was smiling and talking amiably with Justin. He had suspected that Michael would be the staunchest opponent to the idea of Justin being Brian’s official boyfriend. Michael had had a huge crush on Brian since they had met in high school. Although since Michael had met Ben, Brian had noticed that Michael had grown a lot. Brian also suspected that Ben was truly the one that Michael was always meant to be with. Brian knew that he and Michael were not meant to be anything more than good friends. Brian looked at Justin, took in the beautiful fullness of his lips, licked his own lips as his eyes traveled the pale skin of Justin’s long neck. Brian was beginning to believe that he had found the one he was meant to be with. After all of the long years, professing to only believe in fucking, he had just been waiting like every other fag out there to find the right person. Brian couldn’t think of a more perfect person than Justin.

From all of the hard work that he had seen from Justin since the beginning of the course, he was sure that Justin would do very well in the advertising business. He was better qualified and more imaginative than most of the art department employees at Vanguard. Brian was in astonished by the more personal pieces that he had seen in Justin’s room. 

Brian couldn’t wait to talk to Lindsey tomorrow. He knew that Lindsey would have plenty of questions for Brian. She had always been the romantic, telling him that there was someone for him in the world. She also shared Brian’s love for art. He was anxious for Lindsey to get a look at some of Justin’s work. The art gallery where Lindsey was working would be the perfect place for Justin’s work to be shown. It wasn’t a huge gallery, but it had enough benefactors to attract well-known artists both local and worldwide. 

Brian woke from his thoughts when he heard Justin ask Ted if he wanted to dance. Brian watched, baffled by Justin’s choice in dance partner. Ted stammered a few times, but quickly put down his beer to join the gorgeous blond on the dance floor. Brian felt a lump forming in his throat. The jealousy rose in his throat and threatened to choke him. He watched as Justin led Ted by the hand. 

Emmett grabbed Daphne’s hand and pulled her out onto the floor. Michael and Ben also decided to dance too. Brian watched Justin and Ted dance while he sipped at his beer. Justin was enjoying himself, dancing deliciously to the beat, laughing and touching Ted. Justin seemed to be having a good time without him. Brian turned to order a double Beam and another beer, not wanting to see Justin dance with Ted. He couldn’t understand why Justin had left him. He thought that he and Justin were starting something. 

After Brian downed his Beam, he looked back toward the floor, unable to keep turned away. Emmett and Daphne had now joined Justin and Ted, and they were all dancing in a group. Justin and Ted were still dancing closely. Justin kept most of his attention on Ted, but still kept up a conversation with Emmett and Daphne. 

Brian turned again to order another double Beam. He was starting to feel foolish about all of the ideas and feelings that he had been letting flow through his mind about Justin. Brian had shared feelings with Justin that he didn’t share with anyone but Lindsey. He had trusted the man. 

Brian felt hands encircle his waist. He could smell Justin’s soap, so he knew it was Justin behind him. Brian continued to stare at his reflection in the bar’s glossy finish. He saw a lonely man reflected back at him.

“Hey,” Justin whispered into Brian’s ear. Brian felt the brush of Justin’s lips and the rush of the warm air on his ear, but he didn’t turn around or acknowledge Justin. Justin kept his arms around Brian and began to run the palms of his hands across Brian’s taut abs. Justin had been dancing and talking with Emmett, Ted and Daphne when he realized that Brian was alone at the bar. Justin hadn’t thought that Brian’s friends would leave him there while they all danced. Justin had obviously guessed wrong.

Justin tried to speak to Brian again. “Would you come dance with me?”

“I thought your dance card was full.”

“Nope, there is definitely room for you.” Justin continued to smooth his hands over Brian’s luscious body. He couldn’t wait to dance with Brian again. Their first meeting at Babylon had been memorable, and he hoped to capture some of that sexual energy again tonight. Justin was hoping that Brian would take him back to the loft for a rousing fuck. Justin’s hands began to feel Brian’s body relaxing. He hadn’t meant to make Brian upset with him. He just wanted to be nice to Brian’s friends. He had also wanted to make Ted feel better about himself. He thought that he had really gotten to see some of the Ted charm coming to the surface. Emmett had whispered in Justin’s ear that Ted rarely danced. Emmett thanked the younger man for asking Ted to dance, because it had really seemed to lift his spirits. Justin was glad that Emmett understood what Justin was trying to do.

Brian finally turned to face Justin. Justin nuzzled his head on Brian’s shoulder and sighed contentedly. Brian let him stay there for a minute. He was enjoying the soft feel of Justin’s breath on his neck. Brian slowly pulled back from Justin to look at him. Justin was surprised to see the worry and hurt in Brian’s eyes. Justin stood to kiss Brian sweetly on the lips. He drew Brian’s silky bottom lip into his mouth and began to suck on it slowly. He heard Brian’s breathing quicken. He wanted to get Brian onto the dance floor. He wanted to grind his hips against this sexy man in front of him. He gave Brian a preview by pressing his semi-erect dick against Brian’s thigh. 

“Did you get that dancing with Ted?” Brian asked.

“No.” Justin looked into Brian’s eyes and said, “That’s all your doing.”

“I didn’t do anything.”

“Just seeing your ass as you leaned against the bar got me hot. You’re easily the sexiest man here. I couldn’t wait to get my hands on you.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Justin answered. “I just felt sort of bad for Ted. He seems like a nice guy, but kind of sad. You know?” Brian nodded in agreement. “I was just being nice to him. Although I didn’t think that your friends would abandon you at the bar! I’m sorry. As soon as I saw that you were alone, I came back.”

“I’m usually the one abandoning them to go to the backroom. I guess they just don’t give me a second thought when they take off themselves.”

“Yeah, I guess not.”

“Do you want another beer?”

“No, just come dance with me.” Justin pulled a willing Brian to the dance floor.

As they danced, their bodies naturally grew closer and closer together until they were pressed together from foreheads to thighs. They kissed and pawed while gyrating to the music. They became so entranced by each other that soon they weren’t even moving to the thumping beat of the music. They were barely moving their feet, but their hands were roaming and caressing. The patrons of Babylon were definitely getting a good show for their $5.00 cover charge. Many had seen Brian with a trick on the dance floor, but none had seen him being so intimate out of the backroom. And the languid and sweet kisses that he was showering on Justin were absolutely out of character. 

Justin couldn’t get enough of Brian. His body was pressed fully to Justin’s, but it wasn’t enough. Justin could feel his lips swelling and becoming raw from kissing. Justin was sure that the fine stubble on Brian’s face had caused it. He just didn’t want to stop, because kissing Brian was so much fun. Justin eventually pulled away from Brian’s kisses to lean his head on Brian’s chest. He inhaled the sexy scent of Brian’s cologne and soap. He remembered the smell of Brian’s skin in the morning and could barely contain his anticipation. He hoped to wake up in Brian’s bed again. 

Daphne had to say Justin’s name twice to get his attention. Justin’s heavy-lidded eyes focused on his best friend’s face. “Having a good time, Daph?”

“Yeah, I am. It’s great. But it’s getting a little late. You guys obviously want to be alone, so Ted offered to give me a ride home if you aren’t coming home tonight.”

Justin looked at Brian’s eyes, recognized the lust in them, and said, “I’m going home with Brian.”

Daphne smiled at them both, and kissed both of them on the cheek.

Brian’s gaze on Justin intensified. “I hope you don’t mind that I invited myself to your place.”

“I was hoping you would.”


	7. Professor Kinney

The ride to the loft was quiet. Justin stole a few glances at Brian’s gorgeous profile. They walked up the stairs rather than take the elevator. Justin walked behind Brian, watching his ass sway slightly as he climbed each step. Justin was thinking about what it would be like to be the top. He loved the way Brian fucked him, but he was missing his previous control that being primarily a top gave him. Sometimes the best sex is what he could orchestrate himself. Brian had a great imagination when it came to sexual positions, and he seemed to hit every sweet spot that Justin had. Justin just wanted to experiment with Brian to find out some of his limits, turn-ons and turn-offs.

Brian slid open the door and they both entered the dimly lit loft. The weather had been mild that evening. Brian was wearing loose fitting, designer jeans—Diesel, of course—and a sleeveless, dark gray, sweater. It hugged every muscle of Brian’s chest and showed off his incredibly sexy arms. Justin pushed Brian against the door and kissed him fiercely.

Justin pulled away from the searing kiss to ask, “Do you bottom…ever?”

“Um, no. Well, I have, but not in a long time.” Brian smiled. “Why?”

“Just wondering. I have only bottomed twice before you.”

Brian raised an eyebrow at Justin. “You’re usually a top?”

“Yeah. You are fantastic in bed, and I’ve enjoyed being fucked by you, Brian, but that’s not usually who I am. Just because I’m blond doesn’t mean that I’m automatically a bottom. I usually like to drive the sex.”

“Control freak?”

“No, I just know what I want.”

“And what do you want?”

“I want to fuck you.”

Brian pulled away from Justin and walked to the refrigerator to grab two cold beers. Brian was feeling turned on by the vision of Justin fucking him. He so rarely trusted someone enough that he sometimes forgot how exciting and sexy it could be. And if Justin is usually a top…why not? Brian just hoped that Justin was good. Everything else about the young man had been exceptional—his artwork, his smart comments, his quick wit—he couldn’t imagine that Justin would disappoint him tonight.

“So, you’ve only bottomed for three people. How many men have you topped?”

“I don’t know,” Justin said while calculating. “Maybe twenty different guys. Why? Does it matter?”

“I want to know if you’re any good or not. Don’t want to give it up and then not be satisfied.”

“Oh, you’ll be satisfied,” Justin said. His smoldering gaze traveled from Brian’s eyes, and over his six-foot plus frame. “I’d love to have those long legs thrown over my shoulders while I’m pounding your ass. Your ass must be so tight.”

Brian’s breath sounded ragged to his own ears. Justin heard it too and let out his own raspy sigh. Brian took a long drink from his beer, nearly draining it. With a small nod from Brian, Justin knew that he was going to get everything he wanted tonight. His cocked twitched with anticipation. As soon as Brian nodded, Justin began to take control. Justin led Brian to the bedroom. Brian started to pull off his shirt, but Justin stopped him.

“Not yet. I’m in control tonight. I want to strip you myself.”

Brian stood by the bed, amazed at this bossy, blond top that had suddenly materialized in front of him. Brian smiled and nodded at Justin, acknowledging Justin’s control. Brian was a little bit scared of this new development in Justin’s personality. He hadn’t been dominated like this in a long time. It was exciting but frightening at the same time.

Justin could see Brian’s apprehension. “Don’t worry, Brian. I won’t make you call me Master. Unless, of course you want to.” Justin smiled his best teasing smile at Brian. Brian relaxed a bit. “Do you have any toys, Brian?”

Brian instantly tensed again. Justin laughed at Brian’s reaction, but since Justin was still smiling, Brian smiled right back and quickly regained his composure. “Yeah, what do you have in mind?”

“Do you have a blindfold?”

Brian shuddered visibly. “Yeah…”

“May I use it on you tonight?”

Brian faltered, thinking quickly. How much did he really trust Justin? Brian found himself kneeling down to open the drawers with his toys in it. Brian figured he must trust him to show him where the toys are. Brian searched for the blindfold while Justin knelt beside him perusing the toy collection. Justin picked up a few items of interest. At least this was giving Justin some idea of what Brian was into. There were light bondage restraints that might come in handy. A few other small things caught Justin’s eye too. Brian was kinky, but not too kinky. Justin was satisfied that they would have a hot night together, because Brian’s level of kink seemed to be about equal with Justin’s.

Then Justin spotted the biggest butt plug he’d ever seen. Justin immediately had to pick it up out of curiosity. The look of fear that came into Brian’s eyes made Justin giggle. “No fucking way,” was Brian’s response.

“I’m not even thinking about using it on you. I just didn’t think something this big existed! ”

“I bought it as a joke. Never met a sick enough fucker to take it seriously.”

“Good. I’d be afraid to meet that person.”

Justin started to put the blindfold over Brian’s eyes. Brian flinched a little. “Sorry,” Brian said.

“S’okay. I’m not going to hurt you, Brian. It’s just going to get a little kinky. I hope you trust me. If you tell me to stop, I will. No questions. I promise.”

Brian nodded his head again. “OK, put it on me.”

Brian and Justin stood up from their kneeling position on the floor. Justin looked into Brian’s eyes right before he covered them. He saw apprehension there, but he also saw raw want. Brian wanted this. Justin was sure of it as he adjusted the blindfold. Justin could feel his own breath quicken. Brian’s breathing also became more audible. Justin brushed his lips against Brian’s. Before Brian could register that Justin was kissing him, Justin had already moved out of Brian’s reach. Brian leaned forward to kiss Justin but found only air. Brian smirked. Brian was sure now that this was going to be a memorable night.

Brian felt the air behind him shift a second before Justin’s hands lifted Brian’s shirt over his head. Brian was pleasantly surprised to feel Justin’s naked chest press against his now bare back. Justin must have removed his own shirt as well. Brian’s skin felt like it was on fire. Justin’s skin was so cool in comparison. Justin ran his cold hands down Brian’s sides, tickling him slightly. Justin felt Brian shiver. Justin just smiled at the reaction and continued his ministrations to Brian’s body. His fingers traveled the long expanse from the back of Brian’s neck, down his spine slowly, and ended at the knot of muscle right above Brian’s ass. Justin loved that part of a man’s body. There was nothing like the spot where a well-defined back met a beautifully shaped ass. Justin bit and nibbled on those sexy muscles and dimples. Every hard bite was followed by a tender kiss or a soothing lick. Justin kissed and licked from that spot, all the way back up to Brian’s neck. Brian shivered again.

“You’re liking this, huh?” Brian nodded. Justin continued, whispering near Brian’s ear. “You like giving up the control to me? You usually make all the decisions, hmm? You have to make sure that every little nuance of a campaign is perfect. Scrutinizing every font, every color choice, every half-assed attempt from your students. You have to catch every mistake.” Justin kissed and sucked at Brian’s neck and shoulder before continuing. “You have no control right now, Brian. Nothing. I could do…anything.”

Justin walked away from Brian and quietly went to the toy chest. Brian desperately tried to figure out what Justin was doing, but Justin is being too quiet. “Don’t try to hear what I’m doing. Don’t want to spoil the surprise. Think about how hard your cock is. I can see it, straining against your jeans. You want me to touch you so much. But you have no control over that, do you?”

Brian shook his head. Brian’s hips involuntarily bucked. He was very turned on by what Justin was saying. The dirty talk was so hot. Justin really was a great top so far.

“I saw that.” Justin walked over and put his hands on Brian’s hips. “No need for that, Brian. Don’t forget.” Justin paused and put his soft lips to Brian’s ear. “I’m going to fuck you.”

Brian tried to capture Justin’s lips, but Justin was too quick for him again. Justin backed away for a moment to look at Brian. Brian’s tongue darted out to moisten his lips. Justin almost gave in and kissed him, but that wouldn’t be any fun. Instead, he leaned in to lick Brian’s nipple. Brian’s hands came up to cup Justin’s face as he sucked.

Justin pulled away again. “No hands.” Justin grabbed Brian’s hands and moved them behind his back. He took the pair of Velcro wrist restraints he had found in the chest and fastened them around Brian’s wrist. Brian didn’t resist this time. He found that he was too turned on to care about control. He just wanted Justin to continue.

Justin stepped away from Brian and looked at his handiwork. Brian’s arms were stretched behind him, showing off the striking muscles of his upper body. Justin rummaged again through Brian’s toy chest. He noticed a digital camera sat on the bedside table. He took the camera and started taking pictures of Brian restrained and vulnerable. Brian didn’t protest in any way. Justin was impressed at how much Brian was getting into the submissive roll. Justin tossed the camera onto the bed. He walked to Brian and began to unbuckle Brian’s leather belt. The jeans sagged a little around Brian’s slim hip. Brian was so sexy that he took Justin’s breath away. He took a few more pictures of Brian. He then unbuttoned Brian’s fly. Brian wasn’t wearing underwear. As soon as it was free, his leaking cock sprang to attention.

“Your body is stunning, Brian. Perfect. I would love to paint and sketch you sometime.” Justin leaned his lips closer to Brian’s and finally gave Brian the kiss he wanted. Justin ran the tip of his tongue slowly over Brian’s full bottom lip. Brian did the best he could to pull Justin’s lips to his, but with his hands bound behind his back, it was proving more difficult than usual. He’d wanted this kiss too much to waste it. But Justin was in control. He pushed his tongue into Brian’s mouth. Brian accepted it and immediately began sucking on it intently. Justin pulled away after a moment. Brian’s mouth stayed partially opened. Brian’s lips were wet with their saliva. Justin stared at Brian’s raspberry red lips and watched as Brian licked them. Justin snapped a few more photos of Brian completely naked. Justin put the camera down and took off his jeans and underwear slowly and quietly, so Brian wouldn’t hear what he was doing.

“Brian, come closer to me.” Brian stepped over his jeans, which were still gathered at his feet, and walked toward Justin’s voice. “Stop.” Brian stopped about a foot away from Justin. “Get down on your knees and suck my cock.”

Brian did as he was told. Justin guided his cock into Brian’s wet mouth. Justin lost himself in what Brian was doing. Brian gave him one of the best…who was he kidding…this was the best blowjob of his life. Brian was determined to take his time. Justin enjoyed every minute, every lick, flick and suck. Justin reached down and held Brian’s head in his hands. He took off the blindfold. When Brian looked up at Justin with those astonishing hazel eyes, Justin could see that Brian had been hungry for this. Hungry for Justin to take control for a while. Brian continued to look up at Justin as he sucked him off. Brian could feel that Justin was almost ready to cum. He quickened the pace and waited a moment or two. Justin came into Brian’s mouth, and Brian swallowed around him.

Brian smiled up at Justin’s clear blue eyes. He could see the lust in Justin’s eyes. He also saw respect for him there. Justin respected a man who could give up his hard-won control. Justin couldn’t resist the soft look in Brian’s eyes that let him know the trust that Brian was giving to him. Brian looked up at Justin to see satisfaction on the young man’s face. Brian knew he gave fantastic blowjobs, and Justin’s glazed eyes were proof of that.

“What do you want me to do now?” Brian asked.

Justin began to unfasten the restraints on Brian’s wrists. “I want you to touch me,” Justin said softly. He pulled Brian’s arms to his waist as he planted a sensual kiss on Brian’s lips. Brian was happy to have his arms free to caress Justin’s smooth skin. He ran his hands down Justin’s back and over his plentiful ass. Justin took Brian’s face in his hands and slowly moved his thumb over Brian’s jaw line and cheek. He could feel the slight roughness of Brian’s five o’clock shadow under his thumb. Their kiss intensified as they continued to stroke, kiss, suck, and bite their way over each other’s bodies.

Justin’s cock got harder and harder as they continued their passionate touching. Justin pulled away from Brian’s hold on him. “Lie on the bed, Brian.”

Brian, completely trusting Justin, lay down in the middle of the bed. Justin climbed on top of Brian, straddling his hips. His hard cock rubbed against Brian’s, and Justin realized that Brian hadn’t come yet. Brian’s cock was engorged and bubbling pre-cum. Justin couldn’t wait to make him harder. Brian could feel the soft skin and hair of Justin’s balls rubbing against his hard cock.

Justin just smiled at Brian. “Does that feel good?” he asked.

“Mmmm.”

Justin got off the bed and rummaged through Brian’s toy chest again, searching for the handcuffs he had seen earlier.

“Justin, no more toys. Just fuck me.”

“Begging already? I thought you were a big, bad top, Brian.” Justin pulled up the found handcuffs. “I thought you were tougher than that, Brian. I’ll have to punish you.”

Justin climbed on the bed with the handcuffs. At that moment, he realized that Brian had no headboard to attach the cuffs to. Justin was about to think of something else when he noticed small, metals hooks bolted to the wall behind the bed. The hooks were painted the same color of the walls, so they were pretty well hidden to the casual observer.

“Nice, Brian. Very discreet.”

Brian smiled at Justin, but didn’t say a word. He still found himself fascinated with the new facets of Justin’s personality that were showing. He wondered how many more times in his life he would be pleasantly surprised by this unassuming blond. Hopefully, many more. Brian pushed those thoughts out of his head and focused on what Justin was doing.

Justin made quick work of restraining Brian’s wrists to the hooks in the wall. Justin looked at Brian’s body stretched out on the bed and sighed contentedly. He hoped that Brian would let him take the memory card home with him. He wanted to use the photos he was taking to do sketches and paintings. He would try to appeal to Brian’s love of art, but he wasn’t sure that Brian would agree to it. Justin had committed every inch of Brian’s skin to memory, but having the photos would be easier. Justin took a few more photos of Brian.

“Did you like the blindfold, Brian?” Brian just nodded his head. “Do you want it back on?” Brian nodded again, and Justin retrieved the blindfold from the floor. He tenderly kissed the tip of Brian’s nose, before he put the blindfold in place. Justin looked through the toy chest and found a long, black feather. He ran the feather languidly down the side of Brian’s face, across his chin, down over his Adam’s apple, through the well-defined valley between his pecs, taking time to tease each nipple, over each ripple of Brian’s six-pack abs. He put the feather down and continued the journey of Brian’s body with his mouth. He kissed Brian’s pronounced hipbones. Brian’s skin fluttered at every touch.

Justin reached up to release Brian’s wrists. “Roll over, Brian.” Brian rolled onto his stomach, painfully aware of his aching cock being flattened into the mattress. “Up on your knees and put your hands behind your back.”

Justin secured Brian’s hands again with the Velcro restraints he had used earlier. Those seemed to be less harsh on Brian’s already marked wrists. Justin pushed Brian onto a pillow with only his shoulders holding him up. Justin took the feather and tickled between Brian ass cheeks. Brian squirmed but pressed back against the feather, wanting more.

“You like that? Your hole looks nice and tight, Brian.” Justin alternated between running the feather and running his fingers down Brian’s crack. Justin then switched to using his tongue to tease open Brian’s hole. Justin grabbed the omnipresent tube of lube from Brian’s nightstand. He quietly put some on his fingers to warm it. He then pressed his middle finger into Brian’s ass. It was tight just like Justin had imagined. Brian quickly adjusted to the intrusion, so Justin added another finger. Brian bucked back and fucked himself with Justin’s two fingers. Justin then added a third finger and heard a moan and a grunt from Brian.

“Your ass is so tight, Brian. I can feel you squeezing out my fingers and then pushing back for them. I want to fuck you, Brian. Do you want me to fuck you?” Brian nodded. “I can’t hear you, Brian. I asked if you want me to FUCK YOU. Tell me.”

“Yes,” Brian moaned.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, God…DO IT, Justin.”

“Do what?”

“FUCK ME! Now, please, Justin.” Justin had brought Brian to such a frenzied state that he could barely catch his breath between words.

Justin released the restraints with one hand and grabbed a condom with the other. Justin was sure that he had the condom on in world record speed. He added some lube to the condom and dove into Brian. Brian raised his hands over his head and held on for the ride. Justin felt so good inside of him. Brian pushed back on every stroke. Justin was fucking him so hard that Brian could hear the silver bowl of condoms rattling on the nightstand. Brian still had the blindfold on. It was like his sense of touch was intensified tenfold. He could feel drops of sweat falling on his back as Justin worked his body passionately. The intensity of the sex was overwhelming to Brian senses. He came all over the sheets, moaning and muttering unintelligible words.

Justin could make out only a few words. There was “damn”, “fuck”, “oh, God”, “Justin”, and every combination of those words. Brian realized that that orgasm had been building and building since he and Justin had danced so close at Babylon. It had been almost two hours of anticipation. Brian’s cock became hard again as Justin continued to fuck him. Justin’s stamina was excellent, and Brian could feel his second orgasm begin to build and take him. Justin was panting and grasping Brian’s hips tightly. Justin’s fingers dug into Brian’s hips. Brian knew that Justin was close. Brian reached down to stroke his cock furiously. He wanted to come with Justin. Just as Brian heard a desperate gasp from Justin, Brian’s own moan joined in the cacophony. Ah, the sweet sounds of fucking! Brian’s cock exploded in his hand. Brian felt Justin slam into him for the last stroke. Justin stayed deep inside Brian as he filled the condom. Justin collapsed against Brian’s sweaty back, still buried. He didn’t ever want to pull out. Brian was so deliciously warm. Justin could feel Brian’s muscles clenching as the last of his orgasm went through his body.

When their breathing returned to normal, Justin pulled away. Their bodies were sticky with sweat and didn’t want to pull apart. Justin held the condom as he pulled out. He discarded the condom and used the tissues at Brian’s bedside to clean himself up. Brian allowed his body to tip over onto its side, strategically avoiding the copious amounts of cum he had spewed on the sheets.

After Justin finished cleaning himself up, he settled down behind Brian and wrapped his arms around him. The smell of their sweat and sex permeated the air. Justin fell asleep with his arms encircling Brian’s body. He exhaled slowly. He could think of no other place he would rather be.


	8. Professor Kinney

Epilogue

Brian was sitting at his desk, trying to catch up on some work. He had just given his notice to Gardner. He was starting his own advertising firm. Lucky for him, Gardner had not had the foresight to make Brian sign a non-competition clause when his contract was renegotiated. Brian smiled as he relished the stunned look that Gardner had given him.

Brian had worked his ass off to make Vanguard the company that it was now. If not for Brian, Vanguard would just be another small business in the Pitts. Brian had brought in numerous, national accounts that no other ad person had been able to. He had quite a few ad awards displayed in his office, and he wasn’t so modest to believe that he didn’t deserve every one of them. He had decided a few months ago that he was finally ready to open his own agency. It had always been his goal to operate his own ad firm, but it wasn’t until this year that he had gathered enough confidence and capital to finance his dream. 

He had also found an amazing art director who was looking for work. He also planned to take his assistant, Cynthia, with him for the ride. He couldn’t imagine the horrors of training another assistant to replace her. Once he had announced her starting salary last week, she was on board. He had also found a great location for his office. There was an abandoned bathhouse on Liberty Ave that was perfect for his needs. He had many fond memories of long nights spent there when it was Liberty Baths. He wanted to keep the original architecture intact, so it still looked like a bathhouse, but was a lot cleaner.

Brian had given his notice to Carnegie-Mellon that he would not be available next semester. He knew that starting this business would take all of his attention. He couldn’t devote all of his attentions to a new group of students. He had already had enough trouble with this last group of students he had taught. Justin Taylor had been the most difficult. He still regretted that he had become involved with a student. He didn’t like to have to hide his sexuality in the workplace, but this had been a different situation altogether. Carnegie-Mellon knew that he was gay, but he wasn’t allowed to have “inappropriate relationships” with the students. It was in the contract. Brian was glad that he had gotten through this year unscathed by a scandal.

Cynthia chose that moment to burst in. “So what did he say?” 

Brian had cruelly waited until Cynthia’s lunch hour to give Gardner his notice. Knowing Cynthia as well as he did, he knew that she must have been barely able to eat. “He didn’t say much, but the expression on his face was priceless! I wish I had installed a hidden camera to capture it.”

Cynthia beamed. “Now I can give him my notice too!” She was practically jumping up and down like a cheerleader. 

Brian could tell that she was anxious to get it over with. “Go now. I don’t need you for a few minutes.”

“Are you sure?” Cynthia asked, clasping her hands tightly.

“Absolutely. Go.”

Cynthia left, closing the door behind her and leaving Brian to his thoughts. He glanced up at the painting that Justin had given to him a few months ago. Cynthia had brought it in with the usual mail. Apparently, Justin had had it delivered to Vanguard a few days after Brian had been at Justin’s apartment. It was his favorite of Justin’s work that he had seen. Justin had remembered that it was Brian’s favorite and sent it to him as a gift. Brian had been enthralled the first time he’s seen the nude portrait on Justin’s bedroom wall. He was still fascinated by the beautiful shades of green. Not many things kept Brian’s attention, but Justin’s artwork was stunning. 

Cynthia came bouncing back into Brian’s office a few minutes later, and Brian hadn’t accomplished a thing. He had been thinking about Justin the entire time.

“I did it!” Cynthia exclaimed. “That felt great!”

Brian stood up, smiling as he pulled Cynthia into a hug. “I’m glad you’re coming with me.”

“Are you feeling OK? You’ve never hugged me before.” Cynthia pulled away obviously uncomfortable with her boss’ newfound touchy-feely side. 

“I’m feeling fine, thank you.” Brian smirked. “I was going to ask you to come home with me for dinner and plan a hostile takeover of my clients, but if you don’t want to…”

“Of course I want to! It’s been my life’s dream to show Vance how quickly it can all disappear.”

“OK. How soon do you want to leave?”

“Are you done with your work?”

“No, but I think I’m done for the day. I can’t concentrate on these stale ideas when I have so many new ideas floating around.”

“Give me twenty minutes, Brian. Then we can go.”

Brian sat down at his desk again as Cynthia headed to her desk to finish up her work. Brian couldn’t seem to get the smile off his face as he sat there waiting for twenty minutes to go by. These may have been the longest twenty minutes of his life. 

Cynthia finally came to get him. “Ready?” she asked.

“Absolutely.” Brian grabbed his briefcase, and Cynthia and he walked toward the elevators.

“So, do I finally get to meet the new art director tonight?”

“Oh, I should call him. I told him that we would probably be having a little celebration, but I didn’t know when.” Brian took out his cell phone and dialed as the elevator descended to the ground floor. There was no answer, just voice mail. The elevator doors opened to the lobby, and Cynthia and Brian walked quickly toward the front doors. “Where the fuck is he?” Brian muttered to himself. “Hi, Justin. It’s Brian…” 

Brian’s eyes rose as he looked out the glass doors. On the sidewalk waiting for him was Justin Taylor, his new art director. Justin was leaning against the glass, smoking a cigarette. Brian was affected by Justin’s beauty every time he saw his lover. “I already took the liberty of calling him for you, Boss.”

Brian smiled, but never took his eyes off Justin. “Always anticipating my every need, Cynthia.”

Brian walked out of the building first and hugged Justin to him fiercely. Brian leaned down to bury his face in Justin’s neck. Brian inhaled his scent and sighed contentedly. 

“I hope you don’t mind that I came to meet you.” Justin said into Brian’s ear.

“Does it look like a mind?” Brian breathed into Justin’s neck.

Justin shivered, feeling Brian’s breath. Justin pulled back to look at Brian’s face. “How did it go with Vance?”

“Fine,” Brian replied, still holding onto Justin.

“We both gave our notice today,” Cynthia chimed in. “It was incredible to see Vance’s face!”

Justin smiled. “I wish I could’ve seen it.” Justin turned to Brian, “So…what are we doing tonight?”

“I invited Cynthia over to our place for dinner. I was just trying to call you to let you know. Why don’t you have your cell phone?”

“I have it...somewhere,” Justin replied while digging through the many pockets of his cargo jeans. Justin triumphantly pulled the phone out of the last pocket he checked. “See? I have it.” Justin looked closely at the phone. “Oh, it’s not on. I think the battery’s dead.”

Brian just smiled and shook his head at Justin, admiring his no fear attitude. Brian was amazed at how much Justin had helped him let unimportant things go in the past few months. Justin had taught him that he didn’t always need to be in control. Brian had even found that he could trust other people to do some tasks for him. He had encouraged Brian to start his own agency, to get over some of his emotional hurdles about relationships and trust, and to actually admit that love might exist. Brian was sure now that love existed, and that it was what he had with Justin.

The staff of Kinnetic walked down the street, arm in arm, to the parking garage to retrieve their cars. They were anxious to celebrate their newly acquired partnership.


End file.
